Wrath of a Messiah
by Arcananox
Summary: Minato nearly escapes the certain doom that would have befell upon him. But now that he survived, he reflects and realizes that the borderline of right and wrong are beginning to blur, and the Black Blood within his veins clouds his better judgement. It's no longer about justice, it's about vengeance, and soon... the world will know the wrath of the one called The Messiah.


**Author's Note:**

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

**And so, we delve into the second installment to the Messiah series. This installment is going to be a little darker and focus more on Minato's 'black blood' predicament.**

**However, I would like to note something: I had a perfect vision for this entire series. There was going to be a great start to finish which I would like to imagine was borderline perfect.**

_**HOWEVER!**_

**Recently, as most of you Persona fans know, four games for the Persona series have been announced recently. Persona Q is gonna focus on the crossing over of the third and fourth games. Persona 4 Arena Ultimax is going to focus on the sequel to the first fighting game, and Dancing All Night is set to take place half a year after the events of Persona 4. AND OF COURSE THE LONG AWAITED PERSONA 5! WOOHOO!**

**So, with that being said, the plots of those games are probably going to contradict the premise of this crossover series, and might be a little confusing, because I kinda wanted this to actually tie into the actual Persona games. So, once those games come out, it's going to make me look like an idiot when some events in those games don't correspond to the events in this series.**

**So… with that in mind, please read the rest of this series without thinking too much about it being coherent to the actual Persona games… and, who knows, maybe it won't be that bad. But just in case…**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy the second installment to the series, Wrath of a Messiah.**

**P.S. Subscribe to my YouTube channel, MrArcananox! …That is all.**

**Chapter 1: The Savior's… savior?**

The sun was high in the sky over the city of Death. Kid pulled an all-nighter to write an entire biography of the man who sacrificed himself to save the students of Death Weapon Meister Academy. After spending hours on end and finally finishing at six in the morning, the young Reaper was exhausted, and wanted to get to bed as early as possible. He had that next day off, so he breathed a sigh of relief when he understood that he had an opportunity to sleep in. Usually he was very punctual about getting up early for breakfast and not slacking off, but something clicked in his mind and allowed his obsessive compulsiveness to let loose.

It was nearing one in the afternoon, and Kid finally woke up naturally after sleeping in as late as he did. He slowly rose himself up after lying in his bed for a second to recognize that he was back in the real world. He grunted as he rubbed his eyes and breathed a small sigh. He quickly got himself up from his bed and went to the nearby restroom to walk towards the sink, loosening the cold faucet to allow the water to stream out of the nozzle. He cupped his hands and filled them with the liquid as he raised his hands to splash the water on his face. He repeated this process twice before turning the faucet off and grabbing a nearby hand towel, rubbing it on his face to dry himself off.

He then proceeded to walk through the halls and down the stairs to see that Maka was still sleeping on the couch that Kid placed her in that previous night when she came to give him his misplaced mail, only to finally break down from her own grief. Kid somehow felt relieved that Maka was still sleeping as peacefully as she was, despite how badly she was beating herself up after Minato's death. Kid took a look at the nearby grandfather clock to see that it was almost noon. Kid felt guilty for allowing himself to sleep in as late as he did, but he was sure that Liz and Patty didn't act any different. And he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two sisters coming home that night only to see Maka there sleeping on their couch, but he was sure they had an idea as to why, and possibly not the same idea that Soul had.

So, Kid took this opportunity to go to the kitchen…

* * *

Maka finally awoke from her slumber after a prolonged amount of time sleeping from the fatigue she accumulated through her grieving. She slowly rose herself up from the couch as she took a good look at the world around her, realizing how deeply she must have slept that night, as she seemed to have forgotten for a quick second that she fell asleep in Kid's mansion.

That was when she noticed the smell. It was quite a pleasing scent to wake up to, as she could make the distinct notion that it was the smell of excellently prepared food. She rose herself up from the couch to make her way to the scent of the smell that was in Kid's kitchen. And, to her surprise, it was neither Liz nor Patty that was preparing what looked to be breakfast consisting of eggs that still had the fresh steam rising from them, and a batch of pancakes right next to the plate. She looked to the Reaper in his usual black suit, who was facing the stove to focus on what looked to be a pan of still sizzling bacon.

Kid obviously heard Maka behind him as he turned back around to see Maka with a puzzled expression on her face. He nodded while giving a calm smirk.

"Good morning, Maka. Did you sleep okay?" Kid asked as he turned his body fully around to face her completely.

Maka nodded, "Yeah, I did… I didn't think I would have slept in as late as I did…" Maka admitted, knowing how punctual she usually is.

"Believe me; I know what you're talking about." Kid said, subtly referring to the fact that he slept in a little later than he usually does as well.

Maka made a small smirk has she chuckled slightly, "That smells really good, Kid." Maka complimented, adverting her attention back to the breakfast Kid prepared.

"Thank you," Kid replied before raising the pan that was still on the stove before taking a pair of tongs and grapping the freshly cooked strips of bacon and putting them on a separate plate from the rest of the food. He then looked back to the scythe meister, "Could you get Liz and Patty for me?"

Maka nodded, "Yeah, sure." She said before turning around to walk upstairs to beckon the aforementioned twin sisters for breakfast.

The four took their time while they enjoyed Kid's breakfast that he prepared for everyone. Maka and Liz enjoyed in delight, and Patty exclaimed at constant times how "yummy" the food was.

"This is really good, Kid. Thanks for the breakfast." Liz thanked her meister before eating another forkful of the eggs on her plate.

"Don't worry about it." Kid shook his head before taking a sip of the glass of water on his side of the table. However, while he was eating his own breakfast, he was feeling a bit lethargic from his all-nighter of writing the entire biography of Minato's life and death. And the more he thought about it, he wondered why exactly he did such an action. He never lamented about anyone this way before. Was it because Minato had death inside him, and so Kid was eager to learn about his powers, or was Mianto his actual friend.

That was when he rose himself from his seat, "Excuse me for one second." Kid said before walking off out of the kitchen to walk upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Liz asked, looking at the walkway that Kid walked out of before turning her attention to Maka.

"I'm not sure," Maka replied.

Kid sauntered to his study where he spent that previous entire night and opened the door, walking over to the typewriter he pounded the keys away a few hours ago. He took a look at the pages he made and after scanning through the entire thing, he took one final look at the last page he made before calling it a night.

But that was when he felt a slight shock…

He noticed right at the bottom of the page that there was a question mark at the tagline **"The End"**. Kid may not have been fully awake when he wrote that, but he was damn near sure that he didn't make that question mark. Why would the end of Minato's story be questioned? Who made that edit?

He took the page out of the typewriter and glared at the edit that someone made. This means someone had to have snuck into his house and made that edit. But who…?'

"Could it be…?" Kid whispered… He didn't want to jump to conclusions. But, what other answer could there be?

"Minato…"

* * *

**2 Days Earlier**

* * *

Blackness again… Nothing but the cold, lingering eerie darkness surrounded Minato as the pain in his chest surfaced more and more. He knew that he was surely dead, but why was he here? Why was he in the same void that he was in during his dreams?

He did not know. All he knew was that he was lying down on the coldness of the black void has he felt the wounds in his chest bleed out. He couldn't breathe. He tried to let any air into his lungs, but all he could get was a slight gasp.

_I can't… _Minato thought as the words would not form in his mouth, _I can't move… _Minato made a small cough from his pain and he felt a spittle of blood seep out from his lips.

That's when he heard the voice again…

"_**Big brother! Big brother!"**_

_H… Hamuko… _Minato couldn't beat the pain that was digging into his chest more and more… And on top of that, a wave on confusion swayed over him. The voice of his little sister almost sounded pleading, as if she was in trouble. But this made no sense. Before, she was trying to kill him… and now she's calling his name…

He forced his body with all his might. And after effort was put into his arm as much as possible, he raised his hand to the direction of the voice and reached out to the blackness.

"H-H-Hamuko…" Minato's pain was not subsiding, as he actually felt his eyes burning. So much so, that a lone tear escaped and swept down his cheek.

That's when his body finally gave in, and lost all strength it could muster. His hand fell to the floor with a soft pound, and he exhaled a small amount of breath.

* * *

Immediately, his eyes opened back up wide open, and he turned his eyed to all different directions to see the blackness replaced with a dark blue color, and a golden chandelier was to his left, giving of a serene golden light that was almost peaceful.

Something even odder was that the lingering pain in his chest didn't surface as much as it did just a few moments ago, although it still was present.

That was when he realized that his body had some strength left in it, as he could turn his head to his left as he continued to stay lie down. He saw the familiar face of a young girl with raven black hair and a familiar cap with a golden 'V' emblem on it. She was wearing her usual plaid skirt and white shirt with her stockings and fingerless gloves. The young girl was standing a small distance from his with her hands behind her back. She had an expression on her face that signified relief, as she spoke.

"Welcome back, Minato."

The Messiah grunted as he narrowed his eyes after feeling a slight burning sensation, "M… Marie…?"

"Try not to talk… that was quite a nasty fall you had." Marie advised.

Minato looked down to see all that was on his apparel were his black slacks. He seemed to have been missing his shoes, and his shirt was absent, as he could see that his chest he four stitch patterns in the areas that he recognized where he was stabbed.

He lowered his head back down onto the padding of the bed, "Am I in the Velvet Room?"

"Yes." Marie answered, "You needed to heal back up, back time was of the essence. While time goes on here, the outside world does not move on." She explained, and then turned around when she heard footsteps behind her, signifying that another person walked in through the room. The person to approach the two was the youngest of the Velvet Triplets, as he stood next to Marie to examine Minato's state of health at that moment.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Minato mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Two weeks, almost three." Theodore answered. He then turned to Marie, who looked back at him, and gave her a nod.

Marie then approached the man and placed one hand on his left shoulder, and then another behind him, gesturing for him to sit up, "Here." She raised him slowly as to not make any sudden movements that might trigger a sting in his chest.

She dug into her pouch and grabbed what looked like a roll of bandage wrap. She looked at him and nodded as she unraveled the roll to start covering the stitches with some protection, "We saw what you did… you saved those children." Marie stated, making one revolution around his chest, continuing this process as she spoke again, "You're either as brave as Yu… or as crazy."

"Let's go with both…" Minato replied almost in a deadpan manner, he then looked to the young girl and spoke, "Did you save me?"

Marie looked at him for a second, pausing her wrapping as she looked at him straight in his grey eyes, and she then nodded as she proceeding back on with finishing up the wrapping, "I managed to break the fall somewhat, but you still had a few bruises when we first took you here." She then let Minato be as she back up and put her hands back behind her.

"Thank you." Minato said sincerely as he rose himself up from the bed. When he did so, Theo approached him and had a bundle of Minato's belongings, including his clothes, in his arms. Minato took his shirt and placed it around himself, followed by his black jacket.

After finishing with his shoes, he took a deep breath and started to lament on his situation, "What now? I mean, I'm apparently dead to the Academy's eyes, and this goddamn Black Blood is still in me. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Theo then took out something in his pocket and handed it out to Minato, which was another one of his possessions, the Velvet Key, "Do what comes natural, Master Minato. We'll guide you every step of the way. Yes, the toxin is still in you, but the last thing you want to do is give up. We should know."

Minato stared at Theo, and then turned to Marie, who nodded as to agree with the young Velvet Triplet. He looked at the key in front of him and nodded, taking the key in hand.

"Thank you, guys. I won't forget this." The Messiah passed by the two of them as he made his way through the door, pausing for a second, and finally opening the door to the outside world as he realized that the DWMA still needs him.

"Let's go take care of things."

* * *

_**Present Day**_

* * *

The Messiah was standing there in the outskirts of the city, looking over to the direction of where Gallow's Manor presided, and then turned to the Academy, giving a small smirk as he turned around to approach his motorcycle. He quickly sat on the seat and ignited the engine, remembering the small action he did in Kid's study where he saw the diatribe Kid made.

He then pulled the throttle and speeded off away from the city and into the hot desert once more, as he thought to himself while the wind blew past his ears.

"Sorry, Kid… Sorry everyone. But, I can't come back just yet. There are still so many unanswered questions I have regarding this fiasco… Takaya's dead, but I know for a fact that there are more players in this game of shadows. Like you, Jin Shirato… I know you're out there, and when I find you… It won't be as pleasant as the last time." The Messiah made a small glare and then pulled the throttle even more to speed up.

"You will know my wrath... Jin."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know not a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, but it's all building up to something. Anywho, this kicks off the second installment.**

**Please review and enjoy the rest of the story.**

**And don't forget to subscribe to my YouTube channel! -MrArcananox I make anime and game reviews, and I also do some voice acting work. I've even been asked to voice in 4 different projects! Shameless self-promotion FTW!**

**-Arcananox**


End file.
